The Point of No Return
by ForbalaTheGreen
Summary: kurt is bored and wandering around the institute. he goes to the bathroom, only to find it's occupied. by logan. who is taking a bath. oh dear XP slash, yaoi, boy/boy, logan/kurt, oneshot


**Hello, all! I assure you that **_**Summer of Their Lives**_** is still on, but I just needed to write some fast, hot man-love.**

**This is Hugh Jackman's Wolverine plus X-Men Evolution's Wolverine and X-Men Evo's Kurt. Use your imagination.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

**Warnings: yaoi (boy/boy), slight pedo**

THE POINT OF NO RETURN

Kurt was bored.

He was lying diagonally on his bed, his blue head and hair hanging off the side. His stereo was blasting some J-pop song, books were strewn across the floor, and he was still bored.

He flipped over and stood. "Gah, there has to be something to do!"

He made his way down to the kitchen, where Scott and Jean were feeding each other in a sweet, gag-me-with-a-frazzin-spoon sort of way. Kurt grabbed an apple and ventured into the living room. Rogue and Kitty were watching TV and a group of students was sitting on the floor playing BS. Still, nothing remotely interesting to Kurt.

He walked through the manor, walking at a relaxed pace, trying to think of something to do.

He decided to take a detour through the bathroom (to check out his sexy blue body, naturally) and opened the door. He walked in and realized it was occupied. Water was splashing, the mirror and air steamy, and there was noise coming from the tub behind the half-wall.

"Kurt!" a hoarse voice snapped.

"Hallo?" Kurt asked, wondering who was in there.

The noises stopped and the air seemed to freeze. Logan peeked out from behind the wall, his face flushed and hair dripping with water.

"What're you doing here?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry. I came in to go to the bathroom. I didn't realize it was occupied. I'll go now."

"Wait. Since you're here, c'mere."

Kurt gave Logan a questioning look. "Was? Warum?" (_What? Why?)_

"I…need you to wash my back."

"Ah, of course!" Kurt walked over, taking off his shirts so they wouldn't get wet. He took a soapy loofa from Logan's hand and began to scrub. Logan seemed very relaxed, more relaxed than Kurt had ever imagined he could be. The muscles in his back were liquid and soft, and Kurt continued to scrub, watching the sweet-smelling soap spread over the hairy, masculine skin.

And then, suddenly, Kurt swore he heard a soft, almost silent, happy growl. Kurt was so startled by the noise, that he froze, staring at the mutant.

"What's up, elf?" Wolverine rumbled.

"Oh, ah, nothing. Sorry." Kurt was about to begin scrubbing the man's back again, but Logan grabbed his wrist and turned to face him.

"Seriously, kid, you look nervous. You okay?"

"Ah…ja, of course!" In truth, Kurt _was_ nervous. Seeing a naked Logan—wet, soapy, hairy, hot—made Kurt feel…strange. Something deep in his stomach tingled and he shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't so bad with Logan's back to him, but when Kurt could see his rugged face, his muscular chest….

Oh damn. Kurt was quickly getting aroused. What if Logan saw? How would he explain that he had gotten an erection from the only object in the room? He had to get out. Fast.

"Your face is red, elf."

"It's…just the heat of the bathroom." Kurt stood up, careful to hide the bulge in his pants. But as he was just about to flee, with the excuse of having to use the toilet, when he noticed white splatters on the wall across from Logan. It looked like…oh dear. It was.

Kurt's face blushed even more, all the way to the tips of his pointed ears.

"I…I should go. Let you…get back to your bath," Kurt mumbled, ready to bolt. But Logan's hand caught his wrist again, holding him fast.

And, before Kurt could beg to be let go, he was yanked down to his knees, lips crashing against Logan's own. Water sloshed at Logan's rapid movement. Kurt tried to struggle, but Logan was too strong, so he gave up and let the Wolverine have his way, sitting still as a statue. Logan moved his lips against the blue boy's, and as Kurt sat there, motionless, he realized he rather liked it. Hadn't he just gotten an erection from the rugged man?

So Kurt began to respond, shyly and slowly. He moved his lips just a bit, but it was enough for Logan. The elder pulled back to give Kurt a moment to think and recover.

Kurt put his two fingers against his lips, looking at the floor tiles with a confused façade. Kurt had never considered his sexuality before. He pursued Kitty some, but his heart was never in it. And lately, every time he saw Logan, his body began to react. He had once dreamt of Scott, and had had several dreams about Wolverine. He'd often woken with spoiled sheets. He had pushed the dreams to the back of his mind, ignoring them and the undertones they carried.

But Kurt couldn't ignore it any longer. He had to face the facts: he was gay. Flamingly so. Lovely. Now he was not just a blue, fuzzy mutant, but a _gay_, blue, fuzzy mutant. How much more could he differ from the average populace?

"Elf? What do you think?" Logan asked. He'd known he was gay for a very long time, decades at least, and as he spent more time at the Institute, his longing for the blue fuzzy increased until he could hardly take it. He'd finally succumbed to his lust and kissed the boy.

"I…I think I'm gay," was Kurt's only response.

Logan gave a bark of laughter at the simplicity of the response, but it relieved him immensely. "And what about my kiss?"

To this, Kurt gave no words. Instead, he leaped at the man and kissed him, hard and desperate. Logan barely managed not to fall backwards into the water. He kissed Kurt back, guiding their lips into something less sloppy and more romantic. They kissed slowly for a while, after all, Logan knew what it was like to discover your sexuality, and he wanted Kurt to feel comfortable and safe. He wanted Kurt to come back, again and again.

But Kurt was growing impatient. He was, after all, just sixteen, and sixteen-year-old boys have one thing on their minds. So Kurt pushed against Logan's lips harder, begging for more.

Logan was happy to give it to him. He thrust his tongue into the teen's mouth, massaging the foreign tongue. Kurt moaned into Logan's mouth and flicked his tongue. This drove Logan insane, and he barely kept from jumping Kurt right there and pounding him into the tiled floor.

Logan pulled his lips away, eliciting a whine form Kurt. They were both panting, but Kurt significantly more so.

"Elf…Kurt…I want to have sex with you."

Kurt's face heated up fast, and he stuttered out, "R-Really? You…you do?"

"I do. But I don't want to force you or pressure you. What do you think?"

"I want to! Definitely!"

"You're sure? It'll hurt for a while."

"I'm sure."

"Okay. We can stop anytime you feel you don't want to continue."

Kurt smiled sweetly, happy at the affections he was receiving and was about to receive. His expression was so innocent, Logan almost hated to break it. But then the image of Kurt, moaning and screaming his name, sweaty and desperate for release…well, he didn't need any more persuasion.

"Okay, kid, take off your pants."

The blunt statement startled Kurt, and he watched Logan nervously.

"Unless you don't want to," Logan amended. "You don't have to."

That Logan would rescind his offer upset Kurt, and he quickly stood and fumbled with his zipper. He was so nervous, however, that he couldn't keep his hands steady enough.

Logan rested a hand on the blue one, pushed them both away, and undid Kurt's pants for him. He slid the pants off Kurt's hips and let them fall to the floor. There was now easily visible a tent in the teen's boxers. Logan smiled and slipped a finger in the waistband, pulling them down. They caught on the erection, but with another tug, slipped off, causing Kurt's cock to bounce erotically. Logan felt his own cock harden partially.

With the rest of Kurt's clothes on the floor, the elf self-consciously slipped into the bubbly bathwater beside his to-be lover. His face was downcast and hot, his already complete erection embarrassing him.

Logan slipped a finger beneath Kurt's chin and lifted it up. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes." Kurt was nervous, but he was sure. His eyes smoldered with lust. Logan still looked unsure, though, and Kurt was horny and exposed. He wanted to be nailed, now. So he told Logan the one thing he wanted most, which just so happened to be the same thing that would push Logan past the point of no return.

"Take me."

Logan's lips crashed into Kurt's, fast, hard, passionate. Tongues danced. Kurt was shocked by the need in Logan's kisses, but accepted them heartily.

Logan moved his mouth up Kurt's jaw line, kissing and nipping, to his earlobe, where Kurt moaned loudly at the bite. Logan licked the abused skin and nipped at the pointed end of the ear. This elicited an even more satisfying reaction, causing the victim to yell and buck.

Logan moved on, however much he wanted to stay and abuse those sensitive ears. He kissed down Kurt's throat, nipped here and there, getting moans and squirms for reward. Down, farther, to the collarbone. Fingers found their way to blue nipples, pinching and rolling until the nubs were hard and erect. Kurt's nipples found abuse from Logan's fingers until his mouth was able to take over for one hand. When Logan licked the hard nub, Kurt arched up into his lover's mouth and slid an arm around his back. Kurt gritted his teeth when his nipple was bitten and licked again. It was getting to be too much for Kurt—he was, after all, a virgin. This was all fresh and new to him, and virgins never lasted long their first time.

But if it was for Logan, Kurt could hold out a bit longer. He would try to keep pace with the elder.

Logan, for his part, was entranced by his uke **["uke" is Japanese for "submissive"]** and was fully erect by this point. He was questioning just how long he might last if Kurt continued to make such erotic noises.

"Elf…" Logan grunted. "If you don't stop making such sexy noises, I'm not going to be able to resist, and it will hurt like hell."

"Nn…s-sorry…Logannn."

Logan had to bite his lip and grip the tub edge to keep from taking Kurt unprepared.

When Logan was able to focus enough, he got back to work. He ran his hands up Kurt's sides, then back down. He ran his hands up the boy's chest and back down, just above his groin under the water's surface.

Logan was about to dip his head underwater when he realized how bad an idea that would be. So instead, he gently fingered Kurt's head, gaining a short scream. Logan loved how unrestrained Kurt was in showing his reactions. It made the foreplay that much better.

When Kurt had recovered some, Logan wrapped his hand around the base and brought it up in a quick movement. Kurt screamed again, longer this time. Logan brought his hand back down and began again with a slower pace. Up and down, while Kurt whined and moaned. As Logan's hand increased the pace, Kurt began to buck. He wasn't going to last much longer.

Logan dipped his head under the water for a moment and flicked his tongue at the oozing precum, his hand never losing the rhythm. He pulled his head from the water, gave one last stroke, and watched Kurt's face as he exploded. The expression was so much better than Logan had imagined. He squirmed, his own neglected erection needing some serious attention.

But he waited. He wanted to be inside Kurt when it happened, and he could wait.

Kurt began to recover, panting heavily, his eyes coming back into focus. "That was…incredible. It can't get any better than that."

"Oh? You're sure about that?" Logan asked, leering at the blue boy.

Kurt gulped, anxious and excited. He wanted to have Logan show him how wonderful being gay could be. He had no idea how gay sex would work, but if Logan felt there was something better than that glorious handjob, he was ready to learn.

Kurt sat up a little straighter and looked at Logan, trying to think what he could do in return. He reached through the water until he found Logan's thigh. His hand traveled upward, looking for the cock that he would soon have in his mouth. Logan's breath had picked up. When Kurt found the cock, he let his fingers feather over the base while he dipped his head lower, lower.

A hand was in his hair, pulling him back upright. "What are you, doing, elf?"

"I'm… reciprocating."

"I don't want you do to it because you feel obligated. Besides, we can save that for later. For now, there's more important matters to attend to."

Kurt raised an eyebrow curiously. Logan grabbed a bottle of bubble bath and squirted some into his hand.

"This is going to hurt at first. Tell me if you want me to stop."

Kurt nodded and watched as Logan's hands moved beneath the bubble surface of the water. He felt fingers as his anus and squirmed as one finger pushed in. It didn't hurt, but it certainly wasn't comfortable.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

"Ja," Kurt said, squirming around the intrusion.

Another finger slipped inside. Kurt closed his eyes as the two fingers stretched his asshole and moved in and out. It was a strange, foreign feeling, but Kurt would take it if it meant he could have sex with Logan (though he still didn't quite realize where Logan's penis would go. He was perhaps too innocent and naïve for his own good).

Logan kissed Kurt's forehead as a third finger went in. The digits thrust and scissored, and after a bit of angle work on Logan's part, they hooked and found Kurt's prostate. The elf bucked and gasped, eyes snapping wide open. The suddenness and feeling of the fingers on that spot inside him made Kurt accidentally slam his body back down onto Logan's fingers. The friction, combined with the new sensation, made Kurt give a throaty moan.

"Logan…Logan, please…" he begged, his cock fully erect again.

Logan needed no more than that. He quickly slicked his penis with bubble bath, aligned himself with Kurt's hole, and poked inside.

Both men held still from the sensations, letting Kurt's body adjust. When Kurt wiggled needily, Logan pushed in farther. He began to thrust, slowly, at first only coming out a little bit. He found Kurt's prostate quickly, and hit that spot every time. The pace increased, as did how much Logan removed himself from Kurt's ass each thrust. He was almost completely out before thrusting back in, hard and fast, on the bundle of nerves.

Kurt came first, the sensations still very new to him. When his body tensed, releasing semen on Logan's chest and making his asshole clench around the dick, Logan got only one more thrust in before he let loose in Kurt's ass.

Both men collapsed, heaving. Logan slowly pulled his spent cock from the hole and adjusted them so that Kurt was curled in his lap.

_I can't believe I just had sex with an underage boy. I'm past the point of no return._

"Logan…that was…wunderbar." He gently kissed Logan's collarbone and nuzzled his neck.

Logan kissed Kurt's crown and stroked his hair. He could deal with the authorities if it meant Kurt would stay with him.

"Elf, you realize we'll have to keep quiet about this until you're of age, right?"

"Okay. When will we do it again?"

"You want to?"

"Definitely." There was no doubt in Kurt's voice.

"Whenever your ass heals and you can walk straight again."

Kurt laughed, thinking Logan was joking, but when he shifted in his lover's lap, her felt the pain in his ass and realized it was no exaggeration. He was going to be sore for several days. Crap.

But that was okay. Because as soon as he was healed, he could have sex with Logan again.

He hoped he healed quickly.


End file.
